The Driver
by scotchnrocks
Summary: Brittany never thought being Santana's driver would lead to so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany runs her hands down the curves letting her finger slowly trace the tight stitching. She grips harder and twists her hands slowly. She closes her eyes, loving the sound her hand cause. Leather. She opens her eyes, lets go of the wheel and lets her hands run over the passengers seat. She's sitting in a brand new Mercedes Benz and loving every minute of it. Her old car was nice but it had some years on it and even more miles. The leather of the drivers seat was worn, and the springs had little to no support. This car has the new car smell and it's shiny. She looks around the car trying to figure out why there are so many buttons and what does each one do.

Brittany had arrived a few minutes early, and sat in the car waiting. She looked over to the front door. The doorman stood rocking slightly on his feet, he looked bored and half asleep. She looked at her watch, twenty after eight. She still had a few minutes to spare. Brittany decides to try out the speakers of the car. Plugging her iPod in, she hits shuffle and turns the volume up a bit. There are too many songs on her iPod, she can't remember when or how she got most of them. She keeps hitting next, looking out for any sign of some one walking out of the building.

After a few moments she hears trumpets at the beginning of a song and thinks that it is a perfect song to test the bass. She turns the volume up when the bass kicks in. It sounds amazing. She taps her finger against the wheel to the song and mouths to the words. Her foot starts tapping the acceleration pedal lightly while swaying her hips. Before she knows it she singing aloud.

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
>I do it on the daily,<br>They treat me really nicely,  
>They buy me all these ices.<em>

She wiggles her finders, pursing her lips

_Dolce & Gabbana,  
>Fendi and that Donna<br>Karan, they be sharin'  
>All their money got me wearin' fly<br>Brother I ain't askin,  
>They say they love my ass 'n,<em>

She tries to shake her butt, and can't help but think that the seat is more spacious than the one in her old car

_Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
>I say no, but they keep givin'<br>So I keep on takin'  
>And no I ain't taken<br>We can keep on datin'  
>I keep on demonstrating<em>

She puts her hands on each side of her boobs and pushes them closer together.

_My love, my love, my love, my love  
>You love my lady lumps,<br>My hump, my hump, my hump,  
>My humps they got you,<em>

At this point Brittany forgets where she is, devoting herself entirely to the song.

_She's got me spending._

_Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
>She's got m-<em>

There is a tap on the window, snapping her back to reality. Her hand jolts to the nob and turns off the radio. She looks over to the passenger window to find the doorman. Eyes wide and his too-big-for-his-face lips parted. He quickly tilts his head to his left. Brittany jumps out of the car before she can think. She runs behind the car. When she comes to the other side of the car, she freezes.

There stands a woman. Cream-colored three-inch high heels, amazingly caramel toned legs, black pencil skirt, matching cream-colored blouse under a black blazer. It's something businesswomen wear everyday, but for some reason it looks amazing right now. _The outfit looks amazing on the woman. No, the woman looks amazing in the outfit. Wait, isn't that the same thing? _The woman stands there, briefcase in hand and cell phone in other.

"You going to open the door or should I start walking?" she says without looking at Brittany.

Brittany's body reacts before her brain can process what had just happened, walking behind the other woman and opening the back car door, allowing the woman to get in. Before getting in the driver seat, she peaks over the car and sees the doorman trying to hold his laughter looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday, Brittany finished her last drop off when her boss called saying there was going to be a few chances and needed to see her. When she arrived her boss told she was getting a permanent client. She was used to just having to pick up clients at the airport or driving clients to some special event. Her boss handed her keys to a new car and a piece of paper with two addresses on it. He told to arrive at the top address at eight thirty sharp and to drop off at the second address. She didn't know whom she would be driving or anything about them. Before she skipped to check out the new car, he told to never be late and to say yes to anything the client demanded.

That afternoon she dropped off her uniform at the cleaners and picked up her spares. She liked having more than one of everything if something were to happen to one she wouldn't have to stress about cleaning it before going to bed. She always had to wear black trousers, a white button up shirt, a black vest with the company name embroidered in gold over her left breast, black tie with thin gold diagonal stripes. She always wore her hair in a tie bun. She never felt quiet like herself wearing the ensemble, but she knew she had to look the part. Sometimes when she's alone in the car on her way to a pick up, she likes to pretend she is the guy from _The Transporter_ movies, or _James Bond_, except without the ass kicking.

She had been nervous about having to drive the same client every time. What if they were mean? And she didn't like them? What if they hit on her all the time? Some clients did that; she knew it wasn't every day that they had a female driver. Now she was sitting in the drivers seat her face red as a tomato after completely embarrassing herself. This was worse than she ever thought.

She wants to say sorry but knows it'll just make matters worse. The woman in the back hasn't said anything. She puts the car in drive and pulls away from the curb. She can hear the small vibrations of the other woman's cell, as she types a mile a minute. She stops at a red light and the woman clears her throat.

"Interesting song choice for such an early hour, no?"

Brittany feels heat rising to her cheeks once again and allows herself to glance at the rear view mirror for the first time. She hadn't seen the woman's full face before. She is beautiful. The woman doesn't look angry, but there is no hint of a smile. Brittany doesn't know what to say. The woman's lips won't allow her to think of anything. A car behind them leans on the horn and Brittany realizes the light is now green. Now that her eyes are focused on the road and not the woman's lips she can explain herself. Just then the phone rings and the woman answers.

The rest of the drive, the other woman was on the phone and Brittany put all her attention on the traffic around her until arriving at the second address. Brittany hops out of the car. She opens the car door and the woman gets out.

"I'm Brittany, your new driver. And I'm sorry about this morning." Brittany knows it's a bad apology and even worse introduction.

The woman looks at her with the same emotionless expression as before and doesn't say anything. She starts making her way to the main entrance and Brittany closes the car door. Before she walks in the woman turns around.

"Did you get my schedule?"

Brittany realizes she doesn't even know what time she had to come back to pick the woman up. Her boss really isn't on top of his game.

"No ma'am."

The woman rolls her eyes. "Pick me up here at ten I have a meeting." She turns and walks in the building.

* * *

><p>At ten, Brittany was putting the car in drive to take the woman to her meeting. She hears the briefcase opening followed by paper tapping on her shoulder.<p>

"I don't know why you don't already have this but this is my schedule for the following month." The woman hands the stack of paper, neatly bound together with a clear front cover.

"Some things might change. I'll have my assistant notify you when it happens. Try not to venture too far off in between."

Brittany takes the schedule and places it on the passengers seat. "Yes ma'am."

"I like my drivers to know what the next move is, for the most part." The woman adds another coat of lipstick. "Now I'll be done in an hour, that should give you enough time to go over the schedule."

"Yes ma'am."

She drops the woman off and drives herself to the nearest coffee shop. She takes a bite of her muffin and opens the schedule. It's thirty pages long, one for each day. Each day is broken down to specific times to pick up and to drop off. Every location has an address printed below it and color coordinated. Blue is business meeting, orange is lunches, green is morning pickups and end of day drop offs. Brittany is amazed how well organized everything is.

She takes another bite, scanning through the rest of the schedule. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. She doesn't recognize the number.

"Brittany" a high pitched male voice comes through the phone "Ms. Lopez needs to be picked up A.S.A.P"

"Ok on my way." Brittany frowns, it's only been fifteen minutes since she dropped off.

Brittany puts the car in park and walks to open the door for Ms. Lopez. She likes the Ms. part. The woman walks down the front steps of the building with an angry expression on her face. A man walks next to her on the phone. Brittany guesses that's who called her. The man hops in the car. Literally hops inside. She had never seen a grow man do that before. She looks over to the woman with a shy smile. Ms. Lopez does look up.

Buckling herself in, the man ends his call. "Back to the office, please" He says cheerfully.

"Yes sir."

"If you look on the bright side, you didn't have to sit there and endure his cologne. It's awful." The man said

"I really hate it when people cancel last minute. If he knew he's daughter's school play was today, why couldn't he notify me before I wasted time away from my office? Now I have to wait to kiss his fucking ass to get his support on the project." Ms. Lopez sounded furious.

"You like kissing his ass?" the man asked raising his eyebrows

"You know I hate it. I don't like kisses anyone's ass."

The man gave Ms. Lopez a knowing look.

"No." The woman rolled her eyes "You know what I mean."

Brittany couldn't help but think that they made a strange pair. The man dressed in a brown plaid suit, or something that was suppose to resemble a suit. The suit jacket 's lapels were big; almost cartoon looking with a hippo brooch. His facial expressions were animated and a bit exaggerated when he talked. Everything about him was loud but some how Brittany didn't find it annoying.

"I need you to go to my apartment and get me the files in the blue folder on the coffee table. See if I can find a back up plan just in case." Brittany refocused on the back seat conversation. "Brittany can take you. Just make sure you're back bef-"

"Before twelve, you have a lunch. I know Santana. I am the one who makes you're schedule, remember?" The man said just has the car stops in front of the office building.

Brittany lets Ms. Lopez out and hops back in the car. She's happy to know the woman's name. Santana Lopez. Brittany likes the sound of it. Better then knowing her name, Brittany is happy Santana remembered her name. She didn't think Santana heard when she introduced herself earlier.

"Hi, I'm Kurt by the way. I'm Ms. Lopez's assistant, and sometimes personal fashionista." The man leans over the passenger's seat to shake Brittany's hand.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She shakes his hand. She doesn't understand how he could possibly give Santana or anyone fashion advice.

"So what do think so far? She's really not that bad."

Brittany frowns a little. She doesn't think Santana's bad. "I've only met her a few hours ago."

"True. Here's some things you should know. Don't be late. If for any chance you can't make it one day, make sure you find a suitable replacement and they know the schedule. And if you can't make it, make sure you have a damn good reason. Like your in a coma or dead." Kurt pauses typing on his phone. "If she doesn't like something she is more then happy to let you know. Don't ask questions. She does what she wants, when she wants. I know she gave you a brilliantly detailed schedule made by yours truely. But it will change when she pleases. And the most important, don't be late."

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to call me that. I'm not the one you take orders from. Kurt, will suffice."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went smoothly. When Brittany picked up Santana to drive her to lunch she had calmed down. She dropped Santana off at nine at night. She went to fill up the car to save herself time the next day. After arriving at home she threw herself into bed not bothering with dinner. She was tired and wanted to make sure to get plenty of sleep. She intended on waking up early, so she wouldn't be late.

The following morning Brittany woke up at six thirty. She took a shower got, got ready and had time to pick up coffee on her way to pick up Santana. She arrived fifteen minutes early. She got out of the car, deciding it was better to wait outside than in the car. The same doorman from yesterday morning stood outside, they would be seeing each other almost everyday, an introduction would be good.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She said reaching her hand out to the doorman.

"Sam. Nice to meet you." He smiled "I liked your little show yesterday. It was really something."

"Uh thanks." Brittany felt embarrassed. She hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

"She must have been in a good mood. I've seen her fire drivers for smaller things." He looked in the building making sure no one was coming out.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked nervously

"Her last driver's phone went off when he was opening the door for her, she flipped. I've never even heard most of the things she said, most of it was in Spanish though, but I think she didn't like his ringtone. So she fired him." Sam says just above a whisper

Brittany frowned. She felt lucky for not getting fired before she started.

"Yeah, she has never had the same driver for more than a week or two. She fires most of them and the others quit." Sam smiles "Don't worry though, if you're on time and keep your phone on vibrate you'll be good."

Brittany take her phone out of her pocket and puts it on vibrate. She feels more nervous today than she did yesterday. Yesterday she was nervous because she didn't know her client. Today she is nervous because of all warnings Kurt and Sam told her.

"Show time." Sam winks at Brittany and walks to the door.

Santana walks out and Brittany already has the car door open for her. She puts on a smile, not wanting Santana so see her nervous face. From only knowing Santana for a day she didn't think she was a mean person. She didn't smile but that doesn't make someone mean. If any thing, Brittany thought she was serious and focused on her work. Since Kurt and Sam have known her longer, Brittany decided to listen to what they said. She was going to be the best driver. No more dancing and singing.

Santana got off the phone with Kurt. Brittany knew it was him because she could hear his voice through the phone.

"No performance today?" Santana asked. It sounded like a sarcastic question but her face showed signs of disappointment.

"No ma'am."

"Shame."

The day went on a little busier than the previous day. An hour after dropping Santana at her office, Brittany drove her first meeting after that she drove from meeting to meeting for the remainder of the day. Driving Santana back to her apartment at the end of the day Brittany glanced at the rear view mirror. Santana looked tired. Circles under eyes, her lips curled down in a small frown. She still wasn't sure what Santana's job actually was, but it seemed to drain her.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by in a flash. Brittany memorized the schedule. It didn't change much, a side from picking up Santana a few minutes earlier than scheduled or taking Kurt on an emergency runs. Santana always looked tired at the end of everyday. Brittany worked every weekday and Saturdays. Saturdays weren't full days, mostly driving Santana to do errands. Brittany found herself tired at the end of everyday, too. She wondered if Santana ever took days off.<p>

One Tuesday night, Brittany was driving Santana home. It was almost ten. The latest Santana had ever stayed at the office. Brittany could only think about getting in bed and falling asleep. Santana sat in the back, head resting on the window with her eyes closed. This was the calmest Brittany had ever seen her. The woman looked like she was sleeping. She had a more noticeable frown than usual. Brittany wondered if she frowned when she slept every night. _What did her smile look like?_

"Can you sing?"

"I'm sorry ma'am?" Brittany glanced in the mirror and saw Santana now looking out the window

"Sing something."

"I can turn the radio on." Brittany didn't actually think Santana was asking her to sing

"No. I want to her you sing." Santana said quietly not looking away from the window

"Uh." Brittany can't sing well she's not bad but she only sings in the car by herself. Is this Santana's way of getting back at her for her first day of work? Or does Santana just go around asking people to sing? Whatever it is Brittany knows she can't say no. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want. First song that pops into your head."

Brittany tries to think of a song but nothing comes to mind. This is the strangest request she has ever gotten from a client. She can't think of any song she knows all the words to. Spice girls? Fresh Prince of Bel-Air? _Come on think! _

Brittany thinks she is taking too long and opens her mouth hoping something will come out.

_If you change your mind I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free<br>Take a chance on me  
>If you need me, let me know gonna be around<br>If you've got no place to go if you're feeling down_

Brittany can't believe this is what came out. How does she even know this song?

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free<br>Take a chance on me  
>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie<br>If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a Chance on me_

Her face turns red and she keeps her eyes on the road. She doesn't want to know the face Santana is probably making at her.

She can't go through with it.

"Keep going." Santana says

Brittany still doesn't look away from the road and continues

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
>Listen to some music maybe just talking, get to know you better<br>'Cause you know I've got  
>So much that I wanna do when I dream I'm alone with you<br>It's magic  
>You want me to leave it there afraid of a love affair<br>But I think you know  
>That I can't let go<em>

She should have gone with Fresh Prince.

_f you change your mind I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free<br>Take a chance on me  
>If you need me, let me know gonna be around<br>If you've got no place to go if you're feeling down  
>If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown<br>Honey I'm still free  
>Take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test if you let me try<em>

She stops singing just as they pull in front of the apartment.

"I don't know the rest." Brittany says and hops out to open Santana's door.

"That was good." Santana gets out, looking at Brittany with a wide smile. "Goodnight Brittany."

Brittany watches Santana disappear into the building. She made Santana smile. She doesn't care if she made a fool of herself…again. This time she made Santana smile. _Totally worth it._

"Goodnight Ms. Lopez." Brittany whispers


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last few weeks Brittany had gotten used to her daily routine. She made friends with the owner of the coffee shop she went every morning before picking up Santana. Her name was Emma. She washed her hands a lot and kept the shop looking spotless. She asked a lot of question but didn't come off as noisy, just interested. It made Brittany feel good walking in the coffee shop and being greeted by name. She also made friendly conversation with Sam the doorman. He collected comic books and liked to do impressions. She never guessed any of them. But it was nice having someone to talk to.

Mostly she liked seeing Santana everyday. Brittany had picked up on a few things about Santana. She knew that Santana didn't like to be bothered during her lunches at the office. She would have Brittany drive Kurt to pick her up pasta and bread sticks from a restaurant across town. Then they would run errands or grab lunch for themselves while Santana enjoyed her meal alone. Santana gets restless before an important meeting and fidgets her hands the entire ride. She answers every phone call. She sighs heavily and rolls her eyes when she doesn't want to talk to the caller, but always answers.

Brittany thinks it's funny that she works for Santana and sees her everyday but talks to her the least. When the schedule is changed and Santana is not in the car, Kurt is the one that always calls to notify her. She doesn't expect to be friends with Santana. She knows that will never happen. But she's curious to know something about the woman that's always in the back seat.

When Brittany picked up Santana the following morning, Santana acted like she did any other morning. Santana had her work face on and didn't even look towards Brittany before getting in the car. Brittany was a little disappointed but she knew she shouldn't be. She had hoped maybe singing last night would bring up a conversation, but Santana didn't say a word to her. Today was going to be like every other day.

By two in the afternoon, Brittany was sitting in the car flipping through a magazine. She had to go pick up Santana in twenty minutes, when her phone rang.

"Brittany, pull the car up." Kurt said

"Why would I pull the car? Pushing it would be a lot easier." Brittany joked

"Just bring the car around." Kurt answered seriously

"Bring it around what?"

"Brittany, come pick me up." Kurt had no sense of humor

"I know Kurt I'm on my way."

Pulling up to the office, Kurt was outside waiting. Before Brittany could get out of the car, he got in the back seat closing the door behind him.

"Where's Ms. Lopez?"

"The boss lady called for an emergency meeting up in her office. So the rest of the afternoon is canceled." Brittany always assumed Santana was the boss.

"So what do I do now?" Brittany knew she still had to pick up Santana to take her home.

"The meeting will be over by five, boss lady doesn't like to stay after hours. So Santana shouldn't stay much longer after that. In the mean time we have the privilege to do as we please. As long as it doesn't involve getting drunk or going too far, you never know with those women."

"Ok. Where do you need to go?" Brittany asked

"I don't need to go anywhere. What do you want to do?"

Brittany was surprised Kurt wanted to spend his few hours off with her. "We can go feed the ducks at the park." She said with a smile

"Brittany, I don't just carry around duck food." Kurt frowned "Besides don't ducks eat worms? I am unquestionably not touching those."

"They do. But they also eat crumbs and I have half my muffin from this morning. It's a nice day out, we'll have fun." Brittany looked back at Kurt, who still didn't seem convinced. "You can check out all the shirtless joggers." She added with a wink.

"Ok I'm in." Kurt bounced in his seat

Kurt and Brittany sat on a bench, she fed the ducks and Kurt was leaning back, soaking up the sunrays.

"I can't remember the last time I enjoyed being in the sun on a weekday. I will have to spend twice as long doing my nightly face moisturizing, but it feels so nice." Kurt said rolling up his sleeves.

"See, I told you would enjoy it." Brittany threw some muffin crumbs on the grass.

"I need to ask you something." Kurt looked at her.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days. I'm going to L.A for a friend's wedding."

"Ok…" Brittany didn't know what that had to do with her. "You must be excited."

"For the trip, yes. For the wedding, no. It will be just another friend starting their happily-ever-after while I just sit there and watch. Dateless." Kurt

"Then why are you going?" Brittany watched the ducks throw their heads back eating the crumbs

"He offered to pay for my plane ticket and stay, so I would be a dummy not to accept a free trip. Besides the wedding's only one day so I get to explore the city the rest of the time."

"Wow. Your friend is really nice to pay for all that."

"He's just really rich. And I think he just really wants me to go so he can rub his wedding in my face."

Brittany thought they had a strange friendship but she wasn't going to question it. She waited for Kurt to continue. Did she have to be the driver and the assistant? But Kurt just watched the joggers. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right. I need you to get coffee for Santana before you pick her up in the morning. She gets really cranky if she doesn't have it, hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot. It's not complicated but when I've asked other people they always mess up. Can you promise me you won't forget? I don't want to get an angry email or you to get fired."

"You don't want me to get fired?" Brittany smiled

"I never told you this but I like you, even if you do like ducks. I don't know why anyone would like a bird with weird beaks." Kurt looked down at the ducks, shaking his head

"Their beaks aren't weird. Ducks are cute and they have a funny waddle."

"You do your job well, Brittany." Kurt dismissed her comment "Santana hasn't fired you yet so she must like you too. Any who, don't mess up and forget the coffee." He added with a warning tone

"Hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot. Got it." Brittany smiled looking away from Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Brittany had spent the remainder of the afternoon wondering around the park talking. They got food from a hotdog cart. She convinced Kurt to feed the rest of his pretzel to the ducks. He was hesitant at first but she caught him smiling at the ducks enjoying the small pieces of dough. At five Brittany dropped Kurt off at the office and drove Santana home. The next morning she walked into her usual coffee shop.<p>

"Good morning!" Emma sang cheerfully "How are you this morning?"

"Morning, I'm good. How are you always so cheerful in the morning don't you get here at five?" Brittany made her way to counter. There was only one other customer sitting by the window reading the paper.

"Four actually I have to prepare the shop before we open. Caramel latte?" Emma asked already preparing the hot beverage.

"Yes please. And can I also get a medium hazelnut macchiato with an extra shot?" Brittany grinned, remembering the correct order.

"Oh who's it for?" Emma asked giving Brittany a curious look

"Santana." Brittany realized it was the first time she had said the name out loud to another person.

"Who's Santana?" Emma placed the latte on the counter

"The lady I drive."

Emma didn't push the subject further as she made Santana's order. Brittany grabbed her latte and sipped on it. A few moments later Emma came back with the coffee.

"Here you go. I hope the lady likes it." Emma winked

Brittany paid wishing Emma a good day and left.

When Santana walked out of the building, Brittany was already holding the car door open.

"Good morning ma'am." She greeted, handing over the coffee

"What's this?" Santana looked at her then at the cup with a confused expression.

"Kurt told me to get you coffee while he's away." She said nervously.

Santana took the coffee in her hands and stepped in the car. Brittany closed the door and made her way to the other side.

"Where did you get this?" Santana asked after taking a sip.

"A little coffee shop a few blocks away from my apartment." She couldn't tell if Santana was pleased with the coffee or not.

"I got say this is delicious." Santana took another sip "Good job."

Brittany tried not to smile too widely as she pulled onto the street. She was pleased Santana liked the coffee and thrilled Santana told she did a good job. The rest of the ride Brittany drove with a smile.

At seven Brittany was driving to Santana's apartment. Santana had the same tired looked on her face, she does every night. She typed on her phone then glanced up and caught Brittany's eyes in the rear view mirror. Brittany quickly looked forward waiting for the traffic to move. She finds herself looking back at Santana a lot thought out the days. In the mornings because she likes to admire Santana's outfit for the day, in the afternoons because Santana looks drained and she can't help in feeling sad for the woman. And any other time she looks at Santana, she likes to look at Santana's amazing lips. Brittany loves to watch them move when she talks on the phone, bite the bottom one when she's thinking and when she licks them…

"Brittany?" Santana said, taking Brittany away from her thoughts

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't call me ma'am. Makes me sound old." Santana typed on her phone

"Sorry ma- Ms. Lopez."

"Where are you from?"

"Ohio Ms. Lopez." Brittany was expecting to be asked to sing again

"Did you like Ohio?" Santana kept typing

"It was alright. Boring at times." She wondered why Santana was curious about her all of a sudden

"Don't you find driving and waiting around boring? What do you do while you wait?"

"It's not so bad. I always have some magazines or coloring books with me to keep me entertained." Brittany felt silly admitting to Santana that she still uses coloring books.

"I didn't know those still existed. I haven't seen them since I was a kid."

"They do and they are still fun." She smiles looking in the mirror to see Santana, who kept looking down at her phone. "But you have a really busy schedule most days so I don't have much time to get bored."

"My schedule is crazy. I'm sure your previous clients weren't this bad."

"Before this it was someone new everyday. I never had permanent clients. You are my first."

"I like being someone's first."

Brittany looked in the mirror and saw Santana glance up from her phone. She could swear she saw a smirk but Santana quickly went back to looking at her phone.

"Does working for me make you want to go back to having randoms everyday?" Santana continued

"Not at all Ms. Lopez."

"Good." Santana put her phone away just as they stopped in front of the apartment

Getting out of the car Santana looked over at Brittany holding the car door. "Just one more question."

"Yes Ms. Lopez?"

"What would you say, is your favorite part of working for me? Coloring in your coloring book or staring at me through the mirror the whole day?" Santana asked with a serious expression

Brittany felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Besides tonight, every time she looks in the mirror Santana is always looking away, how did she know? She opened her mouth to answer but she had no excuse other than the fact that she thought Santana was beautiful and couldn't help herself. Brittany knew she couldn't say that. She kept looking into Santana's eyes, speechless until Santana spoke again.

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana walked into the building

For the second night in the same week, Brittany stood by the car watching Santana leave. How did she manage to embarrass herself so much in front of Santana?


	5. Chapter 5

"I think you might have to replace Kurt and get me coffee every morning. This is too good to not have everyday." Santana told Brittany the following morning from the back seat. "Would that be too much trouble for you?"

"Not at all, I get my latte there every morning." Brittany replied, avoiding looking in the mirror at all costs "Do you think Kurt would be mad?" She didn't want him mad at her.

"Nahh, he goes out of his way to get it for me. He doesn't drink coffee, something about staining his teeth. I don't know why he's so worried about his teeth. Have you noticed that you can never see his teeth when he talks? When I first hired him I wondered if he even had any but then I would always get distracted from the thought by his outfits." Something about Santana seemed different this morning. She was talking a lot more than all other mornings.

"I have never noticed ma'am." Brittany made a mental note to keep an eye out for Kurt's teeth

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry Ms. Lopez."

"So you have probably noticed on the schedule, the afternoon was left blank. My friend is coming to visit for the weekend. I would like for you to pick her up from the airport at eleven. She'll be staying with me so drop her off back at the apartment." Santana scribbled on a piece of paper "Here's her flight number and terminal. Wait for her inside but you don't have to hold a sign with her name, she doesn't like that sort of thing. I told her what you looked like. I doubt there are many female drivers that look like you."

Brittany took the paper and stuck it in her pocket. Santana sounded nervous every time she talked. Brittany wanted to look in the mirror to see Santana's face but she resisted.

"I plan on getting out early. I think we both deserve a full weekend off. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Ms. Lopez."

A few hours later Brittany stood between, a short man who looked he hadn't slept in months and another man yelling on his phone. Both men held up signs. She felt weird waiting for someone she had never met without a sign. Santana never mentioned what her friend looked like. Soon people started walking down the ramp towards her. She watched as each one found their drivers or their families. She looked to the screen with the flights information and saw that the plane had landed. It was almost twelve and most of people waiting had left and new people were coming in. She was debating calling Santana when someone stopped beside her.

"You must be Brittany." A blonde woman with green eyes smiled at Brittany

"Yes. You must be…Ms. Lopez's friend?" Brittany didn't know her name

"Ms. Lopez? Is that what she makes you call her?" the other blonde laughed. "Yes. I'm Quinn." She stretched out her hand to greet Brittany.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Quinn." Brittany thought she was very pretty. She had a beautiful smile, hair just above the shoulders and was wearing a light blue sundress. Quinn had a small suitcase and a duffle bag "Can I help you with your bags?"

"Oh god Ms. Quinn sounds worse than Ms. Lopez." She said with a smile waving her hand. "And yes if you don't mind. I think I might have over packed."

Brittany grabbed the suitcase and led Quinn to the car. Putting the suitcase in the trunk, Brittany wasn't prepared for the weight. For such a small size it weighed a ton. There must have been a whole wardrobe in it or rocks. She opened the door for Quinn and was walking to the driver's seat when her phone vibrated.

"Hello."

"Brittany. Did she arrive yet?" Santana's voice came through the phone

"Yes Ms. Lopez. Getting in the car now."

"Good. Can you tell her to turn on her damn phone now that her white ass is back on land?" Santana said calmly "After you drop her off come get me please."

"Yes Ms. Lopez." Brittany got in the car and hung up.

"Was that Santana?" Quinn asked, Brittany nodded

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know if you had arrived and asked me to remind you to please turn your phone on." Brittany didn't want to quote Santana's exact words

"I doubt those where her words of choice."

Brittany let Quinn out of the car in front of Santana's apartment. She made her way to the back of the car to get the luggage out.

"I can get those for you, ma'am." Sam said walking towards them

"No, no. Brittany and I got it. Just open the door." Quinn waved him off

Quinn grabbed the duffle bag leaving Brittany with the suitcase. Walking through the door Sam gave Brittany a questioning look. Brittany shrugged. She had no idea why Quinn didn't want Sam's help, but she wasn't going to question it. They got in the elevator and Quinn pressed the top button with a 'PH' written on it.

The elevator doors opened to a small foyer with a large wooden door across the way. Quinn walked to the door and typed in a pin on a small keypad on the wall. Quinn opened the door and turned back to Brittany.

"Follow me."

Brittany stepped into a wide hallway with closet doors on one wall and full-length mirrors opposite. Brittany was hesitant about being there. She didn't know if she was allowed inside Santana's apartment. Especially when Santana wasn't there. She allowed Quinn to lead her further inside. At the end of the hallway Brittany stopped.

The place was huge. It was an open layout apartment standing there she could see everything. Next to her was the kitchen that consisted of a long counter again a wall with all the appliances and island cross from it. In front of the kitchen was a dining table that seated ten and behind that was the living room with two large leather couches and two sofa chairs. In the two corners of the apartment were two outside decks. On either side of the apartment, she assumed, were the bedrooms and bathrooms, being it was the only parts of the apartment that had walls. But what really had Brittany's attention was the floor to ceiling windows in front of her. She could see most of the city.

"Brittany in here." Quinn called from one of the bedrooms

She walked inside and placed the suitcase next to the bed.

"Thank you." Quinn turned to face Brittany "Would you like something to drink?"

Brittany was still nervous about being there and she still had to go pick up Santana. She didn't want to keep Santana waiting.

"You don't have to be nervous. I know Santana's not here but it's ok. I don't bite." Quinn smiled. Before Brittany could answer Quinn was walking out of the room. "Come."

"There's water, iced tea, lemonade, orange juice and if you're feeling adventurous there is wine." Quinn asked from the fridge. Quinn was comfortable in the apartment like she lived there.

"Water please." Brittany stood behind the island in the kitchen.

Quinn placed a cup of water with a slice of lemon on the counter. Brittany brought the cup to her lips and looked around still taking everything in. Does Santana live in such a big place alone? She noticed that everything was very clean, nothing was out of place, all the furniture looked new like no one had ever touched any of it. It was a beautiful apartment but Brittany didn't think it seemed like someone's home, there weren't any pictures of her or family, no televisions or any signs of it being inhabited. If she didn't know any better, no one lived here.

"So Brittany tell me a little about yourself. What do you do when you're not working?" Quinn walked to the couches with a glass of wine.

"I sit in a car all day so I try to stay active." Brittany sat on the couch across from Quinn. _This is allowed, right? _"I go running the days I get out early and on weekends. I used to dance a lot but it's harder now to make time to go to the studio. Ms. Lopez has a very busy schedule."

"I know her schedule is crazy. I always tell her she's going to go lose her mind one of these days." Quinn crossed her legs and leaned back into the cushions. "Working for her means you don't get a lot of time to yourself. Not much time for a personal life: family, friends, boyfriend or girlfriend…" The last part sounded like it was a question, but Brittany wasn't sure

"Uh my family doesn't live here and I don't have a significant other, so working a lot doesn't bother me." Brittany didn't feel comfortable discussing her dating preferences with her boss' friend.

"Shame. You are really pretty." Quinn never took her eyes off Brittany

"Thank you." She smiled.

"So you like working for Santana?"

"Yes. She's very nice."

"Nice?" Quinn said dubiously. "Nice and Santana in the same sentence is something I have never heard."

They sat in silence. Quinn's green eyes observed her. Like she was trying to find something in her. Brittany stared back for a few seconds trying to figure out what it was. Was Quinn hitting on her? Maybe staying here wasn't a good idea.

"Are you attracted to Santana?"

"I uh." This conversation took a turn. "I work for Ms. Lopez."

Brittany stared at Quinn for a second. She was confused. She only met Quinn a little over an hour ago. Then the blonde invited Brittany into Santana's home, offered her wine and was now sitting across from her asking if she had an attraction to her boss. The question had nothing to do with sex but for some reason an image of her and Santana, naked, together kept running through Brittany's mind. She was starting to sweat. She hoped Quinn couldn't read minds.

"That doesn't answer my question." Quinn took a sip of wine "Working for someone doesn't mean you can't be attracted to them?"

"Well I…have to go pick up Ms. Lopez." Brittany got up. "Thank you for the water." She turned to leave the apartment.

Brittany pressed the button for the elevator. She stepped inside and turned around. Quinn stood at the door smiling

"Thank you for carrying my bags."

"I hope you enjoy your visit." The elevator doors closed in front of her. Brittany relaxed finally being alone.

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed to drag on. Brittany had gotten used to working Saturdays. Though it was only half the day, having the extra hours free seemed strange. She got to sleep in on Saturday then spent the rest of the morning doing errands. The rest of the day she spent cleaning her apartment that she had been neglecting before going to dinner with a few friends.<p>

On Sunday she went for a long run then took the car into work for a check up and cleaning. At night she curled up on the couch flipping through the channels. She found herself thinking about Santana and how her weekend was going with Quinn. Brittany missed Santana, which made her feel silly. Brittany quickly shook the thought from her mind turned the television off and headed to bed. She couldn't have thoughts like that.

Monday morning and Brittany was waiting for Santana with her coffee. Sam walked out of the building heading towards the car.

"Morning Brittany." He smiled "She needs you upstairs."

"She who?" Brittany frowned.

"The pretty blonde. I think she needs help with her bags. She called down this morning asking to send you up when you arrived. Did I do something wrong? She kept giving me these strange stares all weekend." Sam looked around making sure no one was over hearing

"Like evil stares." Sam continued "Her eyes" he spaced out

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong but I have to go." She walked in the building, leaving Sam to his thoughts

Soon after knocking, Santana opened the door. "Thank God you're here." She whispered

"I got your coffee." Brittany smiled. She definitely missed Santana

"Thank you." Santana smiled back. "Now let's get this woman out here before I kill something." She followed Santana into the apartment.

Santana's phone rang. "It's Kurt I have to take this. Make sure she hurries up." She left Brittany standing outside the bedroom and walked out on to the deck.

Brittany tapped on the doorframe looking around for Quinn. The bags were already made on the bed. Quinn stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh good you're here. I need your help carrying my bags down." Quinn stepped closer to Brittany. She had the same stare from last time. This wasn't the stare Sam was talking about. This wasn't evil. It was sweet, almost innocent like.

"Of course." Brittany grabbed the suitcase. Why couldn't Sam do this? Or Santana? She wondered if other drivers did things like this.

"Thank you. You're a doll." Quinn said grabbing the other bag.

Santana entered the room with her briefcase in hand. "Are we ready? I need to get to work." She snapped her fingers

Brittany dropped Santana at work. The friends hugged each other saying they would miss one another and to keep in touch more. Then Brittany drove Quinn to the airport. Brittany was happy Quinn spent the car ride talking one the phone. She didn't want to be interrogated again.

"Thank you for driving me. You're a really sweet girl. I can see why Santana kept you. It was nice meeting you Brittany." Quinn smiled briefly then pushed her luggage cart through the airport doors.

* * *

><p>Later that week, it was almost eight at night and Brittany and Santana were stuck in traffic on the bridge. They had been in the same spot for forty minutes.<p>

"Are we seriously not moving?" Santana asked from the back seat

"I can turn on the radio, find out what's going on." Brittany reached for the radio

"No it's fine. I just wish there was a way around."

"Maybe one of these buttons will make propellers come out from the top of the car and we could fly home." Brittany face lid up with excitement. "Oh I should totally invent that."

"I think that might actually exist already." Santana chuckled "But if you make a car like that I'll buy one."

They fell silent for a second. Brittany let her mind elaborate on her helicopter car and all the gadgets it would have. She heard the back door open before she could turn around Santana opened the passenger door and sat next to her. Brittany stared at her unsure what to do.

"I can't remember the last time I sat in the front seat." Santana runs her hand along the dashboard.

"I can't remember the last time I was in the back seat." Brittany answered

"Maybe one day we'll switch. You can go into work for me and I'll drive you around."

"I don't know if I would be any good at your job Ms. Lopez. I don't even know what you do." Whatever Santana did, it seemed stressful

"I figured Kurt would have told you by now. I'm a corporate financial adviser"

"Oh." Brittany wasn't entirely sure what that was

"I mostly work with U.S based companies who are looking to expand internationally… you know what I won't bore you with details." Santana played with the seat switch. Moving the seat back and forward. "I basically sit in meeting after meeting listening to a bunch of people read off long lists of demands and try not to throw anything to them."

"Do you not like your job?" Brittany watched Santana lean the back of the seat the forward.

"I do. And I'm very good at it. But sometimes listening to people talk about what they want but don't know how to get it can be exhausting." Santana leans the seat forward as far as it will go and her face is almost touching the dashboard. "Wow. Why does the seat go up this far? Who would need to be this close to the dashboard?"

Brittany laughed a little. Santana looked like a child playing with car seat. She found it cute.

Santana put the seat back to normal and looked up. "Whoa there's a sunroof? How have I never noticed?"

"You want to open it?" Brittany asked

"Hells yeah."

Brittany pressed a button near the rear view mirror. As soon as the sunroof was fully opened Santana stood up in the seat causing half her body to stick out of the car.

"Wanna join me?" Santana looked down at her.

Brittany turned the car off and stood up. She looked around and saw people in the other cars staring at them. She didn't care they were stuck in traffic and as far as Brittany could see, no one was moving.

This was nice. Brittany was getting to see a different side of Santana. She wondered if this was what Santana was like outside of work. They both stood there for a while looking at the city skyline.

"Brittany?" Santana asked quietly

"Yes Ms. Lopez?"

"I wanted to apologize for this past weekend."

"Apologize for what Ms. Lopez?" What did Santana do to apologize? Brittany hadn't even seen her all weekend.

"With Quinn and the suitcase thing. I don't know why but she insisted on you helping. I'm still trying to figure how her brain works." Santana kept looking out

"It was no problem. I had helped take the suitcases up."

"You did?" Santana said her voice going higher

Brittany was taken by surprise. She figured Quinn would have told her. "I'm sorry Ms. Lopez. I shouldn't have gone into your apartment without your permission." Brittany knew she shouldn't have done it. Now she was going to get fired.

"What else happened?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes

"Ms. Quinn offered me a glass a water and…" Brittany was getting nervous, should she mention the conversation? "And we talked for a little. I'm sorry Ms. Lopez."

"Brittany it's ok." Santana's face relaxed as she smiled. "You were helping. Nothing wrong with that."

Brittany let out a small breath of relief. Why did she keep doing things that could get her fired?

"Well now it makes sense." Santana said almost inaudibly, averting eyes away from Brittany's

Brittany was about to ask what made sense when she heard a few car engines turn on. They looked up and saw the traffic start to move.

"Looks like we're finally getting out of here." Santana duck back in the car.

Brittany still wanted to know what made sense. She was going to try asking again but reckoned that it was none of her business. She sat down and started the car. Santana stayed in the front seat.

"I like it up here." Santana looked around the car. She picked up Brittany's iPod of the center console. "Can I look through it?"

"Of course." Brittany

"Perfect." Santana said a few moments later.

"Brittany." Santana smiled looking at Brittany. She plugged the iPod in "Will you sing for me?"

Brittany let out a small laugh. If it would make Santana happy like last time, she would be happy sing. Santana pressed play and turned the volume up. The first note came through the speakers

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>Like I always do  
>'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you<em>

Brittany stared at the radio, how was this song on her iPod? Santana started giggling and turned the volume back down.

"I'm just messing with you." Santana said sweetly "You have a lot of random songs on here."

Brittany smiled. She liked that Santana felt comfortable with her to joke around.

"Ms. Lopez. May I ask you something?" This was a good a time as any to ask

"Shoot."

"The other night when you asked me to sing. Was it some way of getting back at me for messing up my first day?"

"What happened on your first day?" Santana asked confused

"The first morning I went to pick you up at your apartment when I was singing and dancing."

"I don't recall any of this." Santana looked at Brittany with a confused expression. Maybe Santana had forgotten about it "You can reenacted some of it to help jog my memory." Santana said seriously

Brittany thought it over for a second before looking over at Santana who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know nothing about your lovely lady lumps."


	6. Chapter 6

That night Brittany had a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Santana. So she had a crush on her boss, it was no big deal. It happened often. People have crushes on their bosses, co-workers, friends, even teachers. Brittany was no exception. She has had them before. So why was this one keeping her up at night?

The next morning Brittany stood outside the apartment talking to Sam. She held Santana's coffee in one hand while biting the nails of the other. She felt anxious. She kept peeking over Sam's shoulder hoping Santana would walk out any minute. She had no idea what Sam was talking about, her mind could only think of one person. Then after what seemed to be the longest morning she saw Santana walk through the lobby. Brittany rushed to the car opening the door.

"Good Morning Ms. Lopez." Brittany sang

"Morning." Santana said brusquely and grabbed the coffee from her hand getting in the car.

Not the greeting Brittany was hoping for. The day passed without them saying a word to each other. It was normal for them not to talk. Only today Santana seemed angry. Brittany heard it in Santana's voice when she talked on the phone and when typing her fingers seemed to hit the screen a little harder than other days.

A week later Brittany sat across from Kurt. It was Friday and they were having lunch together at a pizzeria. Kurt was talking about his plans for the weekend but Brittany wasn't listening. The whole week had gone by without talking to Santana. At first Brittany thought Santana was having a bad day, then she thought Santana was angry with her. But she hadn't done anything wrong. Was Santana mad at her for the Quinn thing? She said it was okay. What had changed in the twelve hours between being in traffic on the bridge and the next morning?

Brittany was staring at Kurt's lips trying to figure out what he was saying. God she couldn't even concentrate on having conversations any more because all she could think about was her boss. This is ridiculous. It's been a week. Whatever was wrong with Santana didn't concern Brittany. Again Santana was her boss and she the driver. _I really need to get that through my head._

"…and that's why I plan on shaving my head."

"What?" Brittany's brain finally caught up to what Kurt was saying. "You're going to shave your head?"

"I knew you weren't paying attention. I've been talking for like twenty minutes."

"Not true. I was totally listening." Brittany took a bite of pizza "We haven't even been here that long."

"Than how have I already finished eating?" Kurt pointed to his empty plate

Brittany looks at the slice in her hands that only had one bite missing. Had she really been out of it that long?

"So you're shaving your head?" Brittany tried to return to the conversation

"No I just said that to get you attention. Do you know how much I spend keeping my hair perfect? I could never shave it off." He pretended to flip imaginary bangs out of his face. "Beside I couldn't pull it off. I would look like a hairless sloth."

"I can totally see that." Brittany stared at him

"Funny." Kurt mocked. "So are we going to talk about it?"

"Ak abu wha?" Brittany said with a mouth full of pizza

"Please don't talk with your mouth full. It's very un-lady like."

Brittany opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing Kurt the half chewed pizza.

"Lovely." He said with a disgusted expression

"We only have 20 minutes left, so start talking." Kurt continued

"Start talking about what?"

"Whatever is going on that's been making you act so strange."

"I haven't been acting strange." Brittany took a sip of her soda

"Brittany you're running out of nails to eat" Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand off the table.

"I've always bitten my nails." Brittany frowned pulling her hand back

"Two days ago when we went out to lunch, you took my unwanted pickles and dipped in your milkshake. Then ate it."

Brittany let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my god. I just realized how dirty that sounded." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand

"Yeah, it didn't taste very good."

"Is that what's going on? Are you having pickle problems?" Kurt asked seriously

"What?" Brittany was confused

"Milkshake problems?"

"Kurt, why would I be having problems with pickles or milkshakes?"

"Not actually..." He sighed. "Is this about a guy?"

"It's not about a guy." Brittany did not want to have this conversation.

"Is it about a girl?"

"There's nothing to talk about it." Brittany stood up from the table. "We should head back."

There really was nothing to talk about. Brittany was over thinking the situation and creating a problem where there wasn't one. It was all in her head.

"So it is a bout a girl." Kurt got up following her outside

"I never said that." Brittany called over her shoulder

"You didn't have to." Kurt jogged to catch up to her. "You getting up to leave said it all."

"I left so we aren't late for work." Brittany said getting in the car

"Brittany" he said from the back seat

"Kurt I really appreciate you trying to help but there is nothing to talk about." She turned in her seat to look at him

"You would tell if there was something, right? 'Cause I consider us friends and if there was something wrong I want to help. We are friends right?"

"Of course we are." Brittany smiled "And if I ever need someone to talk to, I'll come to you first."

"Okay." Kurt smiled

That's when it hit her. She hadn't seen his teeth the entire conversation. Santana was right. Brittany started laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing." She faced forward and started the car

"You just said we were friends and now you won't share what you're laughing about? Friends share."

"Really, it's nothing." Brittany kept laughing

"Sometimes you make me want to pull my hair out." Kurt tried to sound angry

"Aw don't do that. I don't want to go out to lunches with a hairless sloth."

"Dammit Brittany."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Brittany was getting in a cab with her friends. They were going to a club and she was prepared to dance away all the thoughts that had been bothering her the past week, with a little help from alcohol.<p>

Brittany had dropped Santana off at her apartment a little after twelve. Like she had expected Santana didn't talk to her, not even wishing her a good weekend like she used to. Brittany went home thankful she would be away from her boss.

When they walked in the club Brittany grabbed her friend's hand and headed straight to the bar.

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" The bartender yelled over the music

"Four tequila shots." Brittany held up four fingers

The bartender turned around to get the bottle when she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch purse. She took the phone and saw Santana's name.

"I'll be right back." She told her friends and ran to the bathroom

"Brittany?" Santana's voice came through the phone

"Is everything alright Ms. Lopez?" Why was Santana calling her on a Saturday night?

Though it was quieter in the bathroom Brittany was still having a hard time hearing. She couldn't make out what Santana was saying.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez. Can you repeat that?"

"I shouldn't have called." Santana voice sounded raspy and Brittany could have sworn she heard sniffling.

"Do you need to be picked up?"

There was a long pause and Brittany pressed her phone harder into her ear. She definitely heard Santana cry.

"Ms. Lopez where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm kind of far. Outside the city." Santana's voice cracked

"Text me the address." She heard Santana type and shortly after her phone vibrated. Brittany looked at the address. She had no idea where it was.

"Ok Ms. Lopez I'm leaving right now."

"Ok."

Brittany walked back into the club and found her friends still at the bar waiting for her to take the shots.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I'll explain later." She left not waiting for them to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Brittany walked outside with her keys already in her hand. She looked around and remembered she didn't have the car. Of course she didn't have it. Tonight was her night off and now she was dropping everything to help Santana. She had forgotten about the past week and didn't care about leaving her friends. All she cared about was getting to Santana to make sure she's all right. She took a cab and fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the car typing the address Santana had sent her into the GPS. The town was forty-five minutes away. Why was Santana so far away?

Brittany drove as fast as she could, hoping cops wouldn't stop her. Less then thirty minutes later, she drove down a dark road. This place didn't seem to have any streetlights or anything else. Just trees. Brittany stopped the when the GPS said the destination was on the right. She looked over and saw an opening in the line of trees. Brittany turned onto a gravel driveway that went on for a minute before she saw, what could only be described as a mansion. Did Santana only hang out in giant houses? There were no lights on besides the one above the front door.

Santana was sitting on the steps. Brittany got out of the car and rushed over. She stopped in front of Santana, not sure what she should do next. Santana stood up keeping her head down.

"Ms. Lopez?"

Santana didn't say anything. Brittany didn't know if she was allowed to do what she was about to, but she didn't care. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Santana. She felt Santana's body stiffen but didn't let go. After a moment Santana hugged her back.

Brittany couldn't help thinking how nice Santana felt in her arms. They hugged for a while not speaking, until Santana took a step back and looked up. There were no signs of her crying she just looked miserable.

"You're very tall today."

Brittany looked down remembering she was in a tight dress and heels. She looked over at Santana who was wearing jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and flats. This was the first time she had ever seen her boss in casual clothes.

"It's the shoes."

"You look very pretty. Were you out?" Santana voice was quiet

"Nah, this is what I wear around the house." Brittany tried to lighten the mood

Santana let out a small chuckle.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Santana sat in the front seat looking out the window. Brittany pulled onto the street. She had so many questions. Why was Santana crying? Why was she so far away? Why did she call her of all people? Brittany knew now was not the time to ask any of them.

Brittany was trying to backtrack the route she took but everything looked the same. She kept driving for a while and she was pretty sure they had driven by the same wooden mailbox at least twice. She got to stop sign and took her time looking in all directions. Maybe she should turn the GPS back on.

"You're lost aren't you?" Santana asked

"Define lost?"

"It's easy to get lost here specially at night. Make a right." Santana pointed

They kept driving in silence. Santana only spoke to give directions. Brittany kept glancing at Santana sitting next to her. She looked sad and lost in her thoughts. Though she didn't feel uncomfortable in the silence Brittany wanted to do something to try to animate Santana. She pulled the car over.

"Is everything ok?" Santana asked looking around

"Everything's fine." She put the car in park

"Than why are we stopped?"

"Because you're going to drive." Brittany figured it was a good way to get Santana's mind off whatever was bothering her.

"What?"

"You know the way and I'm willing to bet that you haven't driven in a long time."

"I haven't but I can't drive this car. It's not even yours."

"No one has to know, it will be our secret. Besides you were the one that said we should switch one day. This is the day."

Santana bit her lip thinking. Brittany could see her face start to light up a little.

"You know you want to." Brittany smiled

"Ok!" Santana said

They got out and ran to the opposite sides. Santana sat in the driver's seat looking nervous.

"It'll be fine." Brittany said putting her seatbelt on

"Whoa I haven't driven in almost two years. This feel awesome." Santana said after being on the road for a few minutes

"You've been driven around everywhere for two years?"

"Pretty much."

"Ms. Lopez if you don't mind me asking how many drivers have you gone through? 'Cause Sam said your drivers don't last long." It was a question she knew she shouldn't ask her boss but she already had a bad record of asking bad questions. What's one more?

"I've lost count. And who's Sam?"

"The doorman."

"Oh I didn't know Trouty had a name."

"Trouty?"

"Yeah that's the name I gave him. Trouty mouth. But I guess now I know why his mouth is so big."

"Why?"

"'Cause he talks too much about things that aren't any of his business." Santana said in a harsh tone

"Oh. Are you going to get him fired?" Brittany shouldn't have mentioned Sam

"Has he said anything else about me?"

"No." Brittany wasn't lying

"Then no." Santana shook her head

"Well I can see why you like being driven around so much." Brittany said trying to chance the subject away from Sam. She took off her shoes to get comfortable

"Chauffeur." Brittany said in a fancy voice "Take me to the gala."

"The gala?" Santana looked over

"Don't important rich people go to galas?"

"I've never been to one."

"I guess you're not important." Brittany said very matter-of-factly

They both laughed. Brittany's plan was working. Santana appeared to be enjoying driving. She drove with a small smile. Brittany reached for her iPod wanting some background noise. Hopefully the music would keep up the lightened atmosphere and Santana's better mood.

"You mind if I put music on Ms. Lopez?"

"You may do as you please Ms. Pierce. I am simply the chauffeur."

"You'd make a good driver." Brittany put her iPod on shuffle. Keeping the volume low

"Thank you. Years of practice."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"Your company sent me your information when you started driving me."

"Oh right."

"I'm curious. What does the S stand for?"

"That's classified information." Brittany joked

"Or are you embarrassed by it?"

"No. But if you really want to know I'll make you a deal. You tell me your middle name and I'll tell you what the S stands for." Brittany slid the seat a little further back allowing for more legroom. She really could get used this.

"I don't have a middle name."

"Well I guess you'll never know." Brittany crossed her legs

"I'll find out what it is sooner or later."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways." Santana said deviously

"No one knows besides my parents." Brittany didn't have a problem sharing her name but Santana seemed too curious. She wanted to see how far it would go.

"I'll bet you, I can still find out what is it."

"Ok what do you want to bet?"

"If I find out what it is, you have to sing any song of my choice everyday for a week."

"I can do that." Brittany didn't think it would be hard to do. "But if you don't, you have to go into work for a whole day wearing a costume."

"What kind of costume?" Santana frowned

"I'll pick one when you lose." Brittany said mischievously

"I don't know if I should trust you. What if you pick something horrible, like a clown?"

"You're so confident you're going to win, you shouldn't be worried about what I'm going to choose."

"I'm not worried. Because I will win."

"Then it's a deal?" Brittany stuck out her hand

"Deal." Santana shock Brittany's hand

Santana seemed very confident, but Brittany knew there was no way she would find out. She needs to start making a list of potential costumes.

"Brittany why do you have this song?" Santana asked when a new song started playing

Brittany heard the instrumental opening to _pour some sugar on me_.

"This was my opening act back when I was a stripper." Brittany said seriously

"You were a stripper?" Santana's eyes almost popped out

"Nahh." Brittany giggled at Santana's face. "But you can't tell me this song doesn't make you want to dance and take your clothes off."

"I never really thought about it."

"Well tell me if it doesn't." Brittany turned the volume all the way up

_Razzle n' a dazzle n' a flash a little light  
>Television lover baby go all night<br>Sometime anytime sugar me sweet  
>Little miss ah innocent sugar me yeah<em>

Brittany sang along, moving her shoulders to the beat. She had planned on dancing tonight, now this was her only opportunity.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
>Break the bubble break it up<em>

She started moving her head side to side

_Pour some sugar on me  
>Oh in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me  
>C'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me  
>Oh I can't get enough<em>

She bent forward placing her hands on the dashboard dipping her head closer to it and slowly raising it up causing her upper body to move wave-like.

_I'm hot sticky sweet_  
><em>From my head to my feet yeah<em>

She gradually leaned back popping her chest out

_Listen! red light yellow light green-a-light go!_  
><em>Crazy little woman in a one man show<em>  
><em>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love<em>  
><em>Sweet dream saccharine loosen up<em>

Facing Santana, she shimmied closer before throwing her head back, her hair flying freely

_You gotta squeeze a little squeeze a little  
>Tease a little more<br>Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
>Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet<br>Little miss innocent sugar me yeah  
>Give a little more<em>

_Take a bottle, shake it up_  
><em>Break the bubble break it up<em>

Tilting her head forward, her hair fell messily over her face. She pointed at Santana beckoning her closer.

_Pour some sugar on me_  
><em>Oh in the name of love<em>  
><em>Pour some sugar on me<em>  
><em>C'mon fire me up<em>  
><em>Pour your sugar on me<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't get enough<em>

Brittany bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it back

_I'm hot sticky sweet_  
><em>From my head to my feet yeah<em>

She let her hand slowly run down her neck and across her shoulder causing her dress strap to slide off. Her hand kept traveling down her body. Over her breasts, slide down her stomach feeling her abs through the material, around her hips and elegantly glide down her smooth, bare legs.

She leaned back upright catching Santana stare at her. Brittany smiled and looked forward.

"Look out!"

Santana slammed on the brakes.


	8. Chapter 8

The car screeches to a stop.

Both women stared out the front window in shock. Inches away, a deer stares back at them for a few moments before slowly making its way across the street. The song keeps blasting throw the speakers. Brittany is the first one to move after several minutes. She slowing reaches for the radio turning it off and looks at the woman next to her who seems to be holding her breath.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"Fuuuuck." Santana says slowly

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks

"Yeah." Santana looks to Brittany "Are you?"

"Yeah. It just came out of nowhere."

"Holy shit. I…It just…" Santana shakes her head

"Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"I think it would be best." Santana nods

They switch seats and drive in silence the rest of the way. Brittany pulls in front of the apartment and wants to apologize for what had happened.

"I…" They both say at the same time

"You go first." Santana says

"I'm sorry you go." Brittany insists

"Thank you for picking me up tonight." Santana looks down playing with her sleeve

"It was no problem Ms. Lopez. I wanted to apo-"

"Are you hungry?" Santana cuts her off

"Am I what?" Brittany was surprised by the question

"I feel bad for calling you and making you drop what you where doing. I want to make it up to you." Santana kept tugging on her sleeve nervously. "I mean I know it's late but if you're hungry, I can make you something. But if you just want to go home I understand. You don't have to if you don't. I just thought it would a good way to thank you. But-"

"Food sounds great." Brittany stopped Santana's nervous rambling

"Oh ok." Santana seemed surprised Brittany accepted.

Brittany followed Santana in inside the building. She looked at her phone it was almost one in the morning, she had no idea it was that late. She wouldn't have accepted knowing what time it actually was, but she was a little hungry and Santana did offer.

"Sit." Santana said pointing the tall chairs by the island in the kitchen

Brittany sat down. This wasn't weird right? Sitting in your boss' apartment in the middle of the night waiting for food. She thought as she watched Santana open and close all the cupboards.

"I guess I should have checked if I actually had food before asking." Santana said by the fridge "I do how ever have four eggs and cheese. Cheese omelet?"

"Cheese omelet sounds perfect." Brittany smiled.

"So what were you really doing when I called?" Santana asked walking to the stove with the ingredients

"I was home doing the dishes." Brittany joked

"No really?"

"I was at a club with some friends."

"Fuck." Santana placed the flying pan on the stove with force "I don't think an omelet will make up for that."

"No. It's ok."

"You don't have to be nice." Santana said softly

"I'm not. I can always go clubbing another time. I really don't mind." Brittany smiled "Really."

"I guess that explains your outfit." Santana looked at Brittany. "Can I ask you something? Is it like company policy to wear your hair in a bun everyday?"

"No but they encourage it. I guess it's more professional or something."

"Do you like it?"

"It does save me some time in the morning." Brittany shrugged

"You look good with your hair down. If you ever want to style it differently, you're free to do so. I won't tell."

"Thank you Ms. Lopez."

"We're not at work. You can call me Santana." She said placing the omelet in front of Brittany.

"Thank you, Santana." Brittany smiled.

"Want something to drink? I only have water and orange juice."

"Orange juice is good."

"Bon appétit." Santana said setting a glass of orange juice next to the plate

"Thank you." Brittany looked at the food then up at Santana

"Is there something wrong?" Santana looked at the omelet

"No, nothings wrong."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm waiting for you to get your fork so we can eat."

"Brittany I made it for you."

"Yeah but I'm not going to eat the last of your food. I want to share. Aren't you hungry?"

"I mean I am a little but…"

"Then grab a fork." Brittany smiled

Santana stood behind the island across from Brittany, sharing the omelet.

"That was delicious." Brittany placed her fork on the empty plate

"I would have made something else. I thought I had more food." Santana took the empty plate to the sink

"Do you want me to wash the dishes?"

"Of course not."

"But I'm wearing my dish washing outfit."

"I'll do them." Santana laughed. "It will only take a second, there aren't many."

Brittany got up and walked around. The view from the apartment was even prettier.

"You have a really nice place."

"Thank you. Sometimes I think of getting something smaller." Santana said from the sink

"It must be great when you have people stay over." Brittany walked near the windows

"I don't really get a lot of company."

"I wouldn't mind living here alone with this view." Brittany looked onto the deck "Is that a fire pit?"

"Yeah."

"You must hang out there all the time. I know I would."

"Again don't get a lot of company. It's not as nice being out there alone."

"But it's perfect for making s'mores."

"I've never even used it." Santana said appearing next to Brittany

"What?" Brittany said like what she heard was the most ridiculous thing ever

"You want to make some?"

"Now?"

"Why not? I only have marshmallows and chocolate but it can still work." Santana looked at Brittany "Unless you have to go. I wouldn't want to keep you."

"No I don't have to go."

"Ok. I'm going to go change really fast. If you don't mind grabbing the marshmallows and chocolate, I'll meet you out there."

"Ok." Brittany said excitingly

"It's in the top cabinet next to the fridge. I'll only be a second."

Brittany walked to the kitchen and grabbed the supplies. She walked outside. The fire pit was built in the floor in the center of the deck, surrounded by four large wide cushions that would seat easily fit three bodies each. Santana walked out shortly after wearing sweatpants, and t-shirt that was about two sizes too big and glasses. She looked like she was ready to go to sleep.

"Here. I grabbed you some clothes in case you wanted to be more comfortable." Santana handed Brittany a stack of neatly folded clothes. "You're a little taller so I wasn't sure if any of my sweats were going to fit so I got you shorts and a sweatshirt. Is that ok?"

"It's great."

"You can use the bathroom in the guest bedroom."

When Brittany walked back outside, Santana had turn on the fire pit and was sitting down with two skewers in her hand. She placed a marshmallow at the end of each one and handing one to the blonde. Brittany grabbed it and sat down on a cushion next to Santana, leaving a lot of space between them.

Brittany placed the marshmallow over the fire and watched it slowly start to melt. She was surprised how her night turned out. When she saw Santana's name appear on her cell phone, she would never have guessed of ending up sitting next to her making s'mores. Still she wondered how all of it started.

"Santana I don't know what happen early tonight and I know it's none of my business but if you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Thank you, but there's really nothing to talk about. It was dumb." Santana stared off into the fire

"It couldn't be dumb if it made you upset."

"I shouldn't have gotten upset over it. I guess I had a moment of weakness and I feel pathetic about it."

"You shouldn't feel pathetic." Brittany looked at Santana "There is nothing wrong with showing weakness."

"It was disgusting. I don't know how people say emotions are a good thing." Santana removed her marshmallow from the fire letting it cool off

"What's wrong with emotions?" Brittany frowned.

"They just get in the way. I find them useless." Santana said sounded annoyed at the conversation

"Oh." Brittany didn't want to push Santana any further

Brittany blew on her marshmallow before putting it in her mouth with a square of chocolate. She wondered how someone could go through life without emotions. She thought back on the time since she started working for Santana. Brittany had a hard time getting a read on her. Her face never conveyed any emotions and Brittany never knew where she stood. Brittany was starting to think this past week she thought Santana was angry at her maybe was something completely different.

"But maybe this time it wasn't so bad." Santana broke Brittany's thoughts

"What do you mean?"

"Well the night did up with s'mores. That's not so bad." Santana ate a square of chocolate "Even if we did almost did crash."

Brittany started laughing

"What's so funny?" Santana asked

"That whole thing. And your face, I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared."

"Like you weren't scared."

"I was but when I looked over at you and for a second I thought you had peed yourself." Brittany kept laughing. She knew it could have ended badly but she couldn't stop herself

"We could have died. All I could think about was the headline in the newspaper the next day _Death by Def Leppard_" Santana waved her hand in the air "That's not the way I want leave this planet."

"It was the deer's fault it popped of nowhere." Brittany said catching her breath from laughing

"It's not funny and it was your fault. " Santana said throwing a marshmallow at Brittany

"Hey! How was it my fault?"

"You were distracting me."

"No I wasn't." Brittany picked up the marshmallow and threw it back "You should have been watching the road."

"You shouldn't have been dancing all…uhhh…" Santana trailed off

"All what?" Brittany challenged

"All..uhh..with your hair flying everywhere." Santana threw another marshmallow

"So it's my hair's fault?"

"Do you know how hard it is to have hair flying in your face when you're trying to drive?"

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me how hard it is?" Brittany starting throwing them back

"Very. It's very hard."

"I'm sorry." Brittany teased "But the speed you were going nothing bad would have happened is we crashed."

"Are you making fun of how fast I drive?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying I've seen babies crawl faster."

Santana stuck her hand in the bag grabbing a hand full of marshmallows and throwing them at Brittany's face.

"I'll have you know I have never gotten complaints on how fast or slow I go. Not for driving or anything else for that matter."

"You did now."

Brittany picked up some of them and started throwing them back. Before they knew it marshmallows were flying everywhere, hitting them in the face, landing in the fire and a few flew over the rail of the deck. Brittany snatched the bag that was next to Santana but it was empty so tossed it in Santana's direction but flew into the fire causing the flames to grow. They both stopped and watched the plastic crinkle into a small black ball. The burning plastic made the smoke turn black and the smelled was horrible.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Brittany said wrinkling her nose at the smell

"Is that what you always say after something goes wrong?" Santana looked over smiling

"Just around you." Brittany shrugged

"Let's call it a truce." Santana said sitting back down

"Good idea." Brittany looked around at all the fallen marshmallows "I guess no more s'mores."

"I guess not. You want to go back inside?"

"I like it out here."

"Ok let me go grab a couple of blankets, I'm getting cold." Santana walked inside

Brittany lied down and felt her eyes starting to close. She had realized how tire she was. She didn't want to fall asleep but her body got heavier and she couldn't move.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke the following morning with the sunlight stinging her eyes. For a second she had forgotten where she was. She sat up rubbing her eyes and felt something stuck to her cheek. A marshmallow. She removed it and held it in her hand looking around. They were everywhere. She was covered in a blanket and saw another one on the cushion Santana had sat on the previous night, but no sign of Santana. Brittany looked at the marshmallow in her hand before putting it in her mouth.<p>

"Are you eating the marshmallow that was stuck to your face?" Santana asked appearing in the doorway.

Brittany stopped chewing and swallowed before answering "No."

"If you're hungry come inside I was about to make breakfast."

"Is there coffee?" Brittan asked getting up

"Yep."

"How long have you been up?" Brittany sat on a chair behind the island

"A few hours, the sun woke me up. I don't know how you didn't wake up sooner with that thing in your face." Santana poured coffee

"I guess I was really tired."

"Yeah. When I walked back out last night you were passed out." Santana handed Brittany a mug

"Sorry about that. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You look so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you." Santana took a sip from her coffee "So what do you want to eat? I got a couple things."

"Did you go grocery shopping?" Brittany remember Santana not having food last night

"Not really. I got them delivered."

"Do always do that?"

"Every week. I just had forgotten to order them last week."

"But it's Sunday morning."

"Oh you can them delivered any day and within the hour if you pay extra. You can get anything delivered, at any time in this city."

"That's true. So what you get?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I got bread, a couple different cereals, pancake mix and of course eggs but I figure you don't want that again."

"Pancakes." Brittany smiled

"Pancakes it is." Santana turned around grabbing the mix

"So like do you get everything delivered?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you not like shopping?"

"I do. I just don't have time and people annoy me."

"What do you do on weekends?"

"Well on Saturday afternoons I go to the gym and maybe catch up on some sleep if I don't have clients calling me and on Sundays I spend the day organizing paperwork for the week."

"Do you ever go out?" Brittany couldn't imagine spending every weekend looked in her house

"Unless it's to go to work, no." Santana flipped a pancaked and looked at Brittany "Am I pathetic?"

"No. Of course not but why don't you go out with friends? Every one needs some time away from work."

"I don't really have friends here."

"You can still go out and do stuff."

"Going out means I'll have to deal with people and I already deal with too many on a daily basis. I like my alone time." Santana placed a plate with three pancakes in front of Brittany. "There more if you want."

"Thank you." Brittany drenched the pancakes in syrup "What you doing today?"

"My company is holding a charity event Friday so I'll be memorizing the guest list. Don't want to embarrass myself when someone approaches me." Santana sat next to Brittany

"What are you doing today?" Santana asked

Brittany felt a little sad for Santana never doing anything besides work. She debated asking Santana to hang out with her. Just to get her out of the house for a few hours. She doubted Santana would need all day to memorize a list.

"I…" Brittany was interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating

"Oh you're phone has been going off all morning." Santana pointed to the end of the counter

Brittany got up and looked at her phone out of her clutch, she had fifteen missed call and texts.

"Crap I forgot about my friends." Brittany said sitting back down

"You should let them know you're ok."

Brittany sent a quick text letting her friend know she would call her back. Before she could put the phone down her friend texted back asking if they could meet up soon. She looked between her phone and Santana.

"Do you have to go?" Santana asked

"I probably should." Brittany frowned. Maybe she could ask Santana out another weekend.

They finished breakfast in silence. Then Brittany changed back into her dress.

"Thank you for breakfast." Brittany said standing by the door

"I'm sorry again for last night. You really didn't have to pick me up."

"It was my pleasure." Brittany smiled

They stood in front of each other. Brittany really wanted to hug Santana goodbye. Before she could Santana lifted her fist and gently tapped Brittany's shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Santana lowed her head avoiding eye contact

"Right." Brittany could tell Santana felt a little awkward and it made her smile. "Have a good day Santana."

* * *

><p>To Brittany's surprise the next day Santana didn't pay her any attention. Like last time Santana seemed angry. Brittany thought maybe whatever happened to Santana Saturday night was only now affecting her. But that didn't excuse why she was not talking to Brittany.<p>

By Wednesday they still hadn't talked. Brittany was driving Santana and Kurt back to the office. She overheard their conversation about the charity event. Santana didn't seem angry with Kurt, in fact she caught Santana smiling a few times at what he was saying. Whatever was going with Santana dealt with Brittany.

She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong the two times they had hung out. It seemed that after every conversation Brittany had with her, Santana would want nothing to do with her. Was Brittany crossing the line? Was it bad that she had slept over? How could someone be so friendly one day and the next be so cold?

"Brittany." Kurt's voice snapped her back to reality

"Yes."

"We're here." Kurt pointed to the office building

Brittany didn't remember the drive or stopping the car. She hopped out and opened the door. Santana stepped out of the car with her head down and walked quickly into the office. Brittany stood by the car watching her. Everything was making her so confused.

"Where are we going for lunch today?" Kurt said still sitting inside

"I don't care." Brittany wasn't hungry

"Are you ok?"

Brittany didn't want Kurt to start asking questions like he did last time. She put on a smile hoping her emotion wouldn't show and looked at him.

"How about thai?"

"Yes. There's this new place we should try."

Brittany closed the door and walk around to her seat. She shouldn't be this emotionally confused over Santana. _Santana is my boss. _Brittany kept repeating in her head. Still she couldn't help wonder.

"Kurt?" Brittany said pulling away from the building

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you get along with Ms. Lopez?"

"Most days. Why?" Kurt looked up from his phone

"Would you say you're friends?"

"I guess. We don't see each other outside work though. I did invite her to my birthday a few months ago but she didn't come."

Brittany kept her eyes on the road. She wasn't sure what she wanted to get out of Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt gave her a curious look through the mirror

"No reason. You two just seem to get along really well."

"If you want to know why she says or does something, I can't help you. We might get along well but Santana is not the sharing type. But I'm sure whatever she did had a good reason behind it. She has a low tolerance for idiots."

"Oh." Brittany frowned. Did Santana think she was an idiot?

"No not you Brittany. Whoever you saw her flip out on is the idiot."

Brittany knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of the conversation. Kurt didn't seem to know about what happened last weekend or that Santana was acting weird around Brittany. It was best to chance the conversation.

"Where is this place anyway?"

"Three blocks away from the office."

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been driving for ten minutes."

"When you said if you could ask me something I thought you finally wanted to tell me about your problem."

"What problem?"

"Your milkshake problem."

"Kurt." Brittany said unamused

"What? You can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

><p>It was eight thirty at night on Friday. Brittany sat in her car outside Santana's apartment, waiting to drive her to the charity event. She was playing a game on her phone when Santana's name appeared.<p>

"Yes Ms. Lopez?"

"Brittany can you come up? I need…" Santana paused. Brittany could hear Santana let out angry breath "I'm having trouble with something."

"I'll be right up Ms. Lopez."

Brittany stood in the elevator nervous. She was scared Santana was going to yell at her for whatever she had done wrong. Brittany stepped out of the elevator and the door to the apartment was ajar. She slowly walked in looking around.

"Ms. Lopez?" She called out walking further inside

"In here." Santana voice came from the bedroom.

"Is everything all right?" Brittany stopped in front of the closed door.

"Come in."

Brittany took a deep breath trying to controls her nerves and pushed the door open. She had never seen Santana's room. It was double the size of the guest bedroom. Santana stood near the end of bed with her back facing Brittany. Santana's dress was unzipped. Brittany froze staring a Santana's bear back.

"I think the fucking zipper suck." Santana tugged on the zipper and turned to face Brittany

Santana's dress was beautiful. It had an intricate black lace pattern covering Santana's cleavage up over the shoulders and half way down the back. The rest was a simple black material that amazingly hugged Santana's curves, ending just above the knee. Brittany eyes went wide at the sight.

"Can you help me?"

"Oh yes. Of course."

Brittany walked closer. Santana turned her back and grabbed her long hair and held it to the side allowing Brittany to see the zipper better. Brittany stood behind her. She slowly let her eyes roam across Santana's back. She could smell the freshly sprayed perfume. It was warm with a hint of spice.

"Can you fix it?" Santana turned her head slightly looking at Brittany from the corner of her eye

"It's the uhh…" Brittany took deep breath to control her nerves only this time for a different reason. "Lace."

Brittany gently lifted her hands to the dress and toyed with the zipper until was free, zipping it closed.

"Thank you." Santana sat on the edge of bed slipping on her heals "This is why they shouldn't mix lace and zippers."

Brittany stood in silence not trusting herself with words, watching Santana.

"We should get going." Santana walked to the door

Hours later Brittany opened the back car door for Santana.

"I think you left your clutch here last weekend." Santana said stepping out of the car "Do you want to come up and get it?"

Brittany had been so busy thinking about Santana all week she didn't notice she forgot it. It had nothing of importance in it. She wanted to tell Santana to bring it down the next morning. She didn't want to end up saying or doing something to keep making Santana angrier with her. But she couldn't say no.

"Ok."

Brittany stood in hallway by the door waiting for Santana.

"Here you go." Santana handed her the clutch

"Thank you. Have a good night Ms. Lopez." Brittany turned to leave

"Wait. Since you're here, can you?" Santana turned around and pointed to her back. "I don't want it to get stuck again."

Brittany unzipped the dress staring at the wall. She couldn't handle going through it all again.

"Thank you."

Santana turned to face her. They were closer than before. Brittany couldn't help looking down at Santana lips.

"I…go. I should go." Brittany stuttered

"Yeah." Santana said softly

Brittany looked up and caught Santana's eyes. She wanted to go but her body wouldn't move. She saw the dress slowly slide off her boss' shoulder. Santana lifted her arm preventing the dress moving any further and placed her finger on Brittany's collarbone. Brittany was staring to sweat.

"You know." Santana voice was husky. She leisurely let her finger roam to Brittany's tie "No one is stopping you."

Brittany could feel Santana's breath against her cheek. Santana started dragging her finger down the tie.

"Wa?" Brittany's throat was dry

"From leaving." Santana glanced down. "Unless…"

Brittany let her eyes fall back to Santana's lips, watching her tongue moisten them before she continued.

"There is something you need to do."

Brittany and Santana locked eyes again. Brittany could feel Santana's fingers getting a strong hold on her tie.

"I.." Brittany swallowed hard and pressed her eyes shut "I…need to feed my goldfish." She said quickly and took a step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany kept her eyes shut

"Monday." Santana corrected

"Right." Brittany opened her eyes

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana stood in the hallway holding her dress strap, smirking like always

"Bye."

Brittany ran out the door and on to the elevator. She let herself slide down the elevator wall not having the strength to stand and buried her face in her hands.

"Goldfish?" She said lifting her head in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A huge thank you to _sagcan _for helping me with this chapter :)

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, a week after Santana's event, and they still haven't spoken. Brittany sat on her couch in her apartment trying to think of anything else but Santana. For the past week, Brittany has been unable to sleep thinking about the private times that she and Santana had recently shared, and the distance between them that is always present after they spend time together. None of it made sense.<p>

Brittany didn't know how to feel about her situation. She felt hurt...or was it anger. It was only on rare occasions that she would get angry and this was not one of them. She thought about how someone else would feel in her situation...but what exactly was her situation?

She felt lonely sitting alone in her apartment. She thought about calling a friend just to talk, but decided against it. Talking on the phone would be too much work right now. She grabbed her keys leaving her apartment. She began walking aimlessly and it felt nice being outside, surrounded by people.

Though Brittany knew she wasn't angry, she couldn't pin point what she was feeling. She was not sure how to feel. They haven't known each other for long. Santana was not her friend. All the times that they hung out, were all incidental. The time they were stuck in traffic on the bridge…the time she had to pick Santana up on her off day...the night she helped her with the zipper on her dress. All of those events lead to them sharing time together, but they were moments due to circumstance. None of their time spent together was brought about from either of them wanting to spend time together just because.

Hurt. That was what Brittany felt. Hurt for the fact that she felt a stronger connection to Santana beyond her so-called crush. Hurt for that fact that Santana didn't seem to feel the same connection. Mostly she felt hurt for the fact that it seemed so easy for Santana to block her out.

Brittany had lost track of how long she was walking or where she was going until she heard someone call her name.

"Sam?" Brittany stopped.

"Hey." Sam walked towards her smiling, "What are you up to?"

Brittany looked behind him and saw Santana's building. How did she end up here?

"I didn't know you worked weekends." Brittany tried to play it off as if she was not aware of where she was.

"I don't usually. I just picked up an extra shift. So you live close by?"

"No, I live across town. Why?"

"Wow. What you doing all way over here?"

Brittany was asking herself the same thing. Spending so much time thinking about her boss must have led her right to her.

"I'm here to see Ms. Lopez." Brittany saw this as an opportunity.

"Oh." Sam looked confused "I wasn't notified."

"She probably just forgot to call down." Brittany said going around Sam toward the door

"Brittany wait." Sam yelled, "I can't let you in."

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to let anyone inside without permission. I have to call up to make sure."

"Sam it's just me." Brittany thought if he called Santana, she would not want to see her.

"I'm just kidding." Sam said with a goofy smile, "You can go."

Brittany saw this as a sign, a way for her to get answers. She knew showing up unannounced was risky and could lead to her being fired. At this point, she didn't know what was worse, being fired, or working for someone that seems to hate her for unexplained reasons.

Brittany stood in front of the door buying a few seconds to build up the courage to knock.

"Who the fu-" Santana opened the door "Brittany?"

"Hi." Brittany said nervously.

"What you doing here?" Santana looked surprised.

"I…uhhh"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Brittany's courage started to retreat

They stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them seemed to know what to do.

"Come in." Santana finally said.

Brittany followed Santana inside.

"Can you get you something to drink?" Santana asked.

"Water please." Brittany looked around seeing the coffee table in the living room covered in papers.

"Here you go." Santana handed her a glass.

"Am I interrupting?"

"I was just going over some papers for a new client." Santana sat down.

Brittany sat down on the couch opposite of Santana, taking a sip of water. She sat in silence wondering why she decided to come in.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm good." Brittany avoided eye contact.

Santana watched her for a minute. Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her. She needed to say something to justify her surprise appearance but she could not think of anything.

"I am great." She said quietly looking out the window trying to buy more time.

"Brittany you're going to run out of words to validate how good you are."

"I am good." Brittany placed the glass on the table making sure it was not on top of any papers. She didn't feel awkward. She felt nervous. The kind of nervous a teenager would have right before asking someone to the prom, fearing rejection. She stared at the glass on the table, second-guessing her spontaneous act of confronting her boss.

"I should go." Brittany stood up and took a step, before turning to look at her boss. Santana watched her with a confused expression.

"Actually" No, it had to be done. She started pacing back and forth.

"Yes..?"

"Ok so…" Brittany paused thinking about how to say everything that had been going through her mind for weeks, without sounding rude. She wasn't good at confrontation. "Like the bridge was nice. At conversation. And the deer night was fun with s'mores. I thought it was nice. But like I must have done something and I don't know..."

"Brittany?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

It was like, her brain and mouth were not communicating with each other. She sat down staring at Santana's confused expression. Why was this so hard for her? She looked down at her hands on her lap, feeling dumb and defeated.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez."

"It's Santana."

"That's the problem."

"My name?"

"You say it's ok to call you by your first name, which is nice...but now it confuses me. I just get the feeling that after we hang out, or whatever it is, you are angry with me and avoid me. And…"

"I do." Santana says calmly.

"What?" Brittany looked up surprised. She was not expecting such an honest answer.

"I do avoid you."

"Oh?"

"You seem surprised."

"I guess. I was just hoping it was probably all in my head. I planned a speech in the elevator on the way up to back up my thoughts."

"Do you want to finish?"

"No. I don't even remember it anymore." Brittany looked down at her hand. "I guess I just want to know why."

"I don't make friends very easily. I don't have the patience or time and my attitude doesn't help. The friends I do have is because we have something in common like work or in the case of Quinn, we both hated everyone in school. But still I have moments with all of them that I have to try or I can only put up with them for so long before I get irritated. But with you, it's different. Talking to you feels so…" Santana paused. She stared the blonde-haired woman, who stared back, giving Santana all her undivided attention, eagerly waiting for what she might say next. "Natural."

"Natural?" Brittany asked a little confused.

"Maybe that's not the best word. What I'm trying to say is that I enjoy spending time with you and if I'm going to be honest I got scared."

"Scared of me?"

"Yes. Well not you. Talking to you." Santana stopped talking, looking she was getting confused by what she was saying. "Does that make sense?"

"No." Brittany shook her head.

"I'm not good at this." Santana pointed between the two of them.

"Sitting?"

"Communicating and talking about…feelings." Santana said with a disgusted look.

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it. If it makes you uncomfortable I wo-"

"No. I've been a bitch to you the past weeks and you don't deserve that. I really do like hanging out with you. I'm just not use to being so comfortable around anyone, and it freaked me out. I'm sorry Brittany I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"I forgive you. Everyone deals with things differently and it's ok."

"Really?"

"Of course." Brittany smiled. "I'm just happy to know you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I felt like I had done something wrong. Like almost make you crash the car or falling asleep here without your permission or putting too much syrup on my pancakes."

"None of those things are reasons for me to be mad at you." Santana laughed sweetly. "I thought they were all kind of cute actually."

"So you don't think I'm an idiot?"

"Brittany you're the only person I know that is not an idiot."

That was it. All of Brittany's worries washed away. All the late night hours she spent stressing over what she could have done wrong. All the conversations with friends she hadn't been able to focus on, only to be thinking about Santana. All of it, worth it. Santana liked her and thought she was cute. She did not remember why she was so worried in the first place. Why didn't she go on a walk sooner?

"And I'm happy you finally admit that us crashing was your fault." Santana said standing up.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did." Santana walked towards the kitchen.

"When?"

"Two seconds ago."

"You have no proof of that." Brittany said a little louder for Santana to hear.

"Do you want some wine?"

"No thank you."

"So what now?" Santana asked walking past Brittany with a glass in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"What do friends do?" Santana sat next to Brittany.

"We're friends?" Brittany turned to face her bringing her legs on the couch, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Oh." Santana said nervously looking away at the coffee table. "I thought since we enjoyed spending time together..."

"I meant we're friends as in, you actually want to be friends with me?"

"You don't?"

"No, I do."

"Ok then we're friends." Santana stuck out her free hand.

Brittany reached out and shook hands.

"This is the most professional way I have ever established a friendship." Brittany said looking at their hands still shaking between them.

"Really? This is how all my friendship start." Santana retreated her hand laughing.

"To answer your previous question. Now we should go out."

"Brittany don't you think you're moving too fast. We just became friends and now you're already asking me out." Santana took a sip of wine.

"What?" Brittany's eyes widen. "No. I wasn't asking you out. I don't want to go out with you."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. I want to go out with you…I mean would go…if you…like not that I would but if you wanted…we could…"

"I'm just messing with you." Santana said laughing.

"You do that a lot." Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry. You get so adorably flustered. I can't help it." Santana shrugged.

"Well what I meant was we should go out, as in outside."

"Leave the apartment?"

"Yes."

"Why would we do that?"

"So you're not stuck in here all day."

"But I just got a glass of wine." Santana held up the glass.

"I promise we won't do anything that involves being around people."

"That's impossible. Have you been out there? People are everywhere. It's like a plague."

"Come on. It's just one afternoon." Brittany grinned.

"Fine. But I won't be accountable for any pain I will inflict on whoever crosses my way."


End file.
